


holidays & hot chocolates

by benscallum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, just soppy bullshit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benscallum/pseuds/benscallum
Summary: His boyfriend is full of a cold. His nose and cheeks are red, and he’s bundled up in the biggest coat Callum has ever seen. He even looks rough as he pulls off his gloves, throws them on to the counter.Callum can’t stop himself from laughing, though, barely manages to get out his words. “You look like Rudolph.”(Day 22 of the Ballum Advent Calendar)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	holidays & hot chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 22 of the ballum advent calendar!! a lil winter drabble.
> 
> just pure soft boyfriends, tho probably ooc so i am Sorry.

“I hate winter.”

Callum hadn’t even heard the door open, let alone the sound of his boyfriend entering, and he jumps slightly at the sudden voice. 

After processing who it was that spoke, he relaxes, says, “What did winter do to you?”

He doesn’t need an answer, it becomes painfully obvious as soon as Ben walks into his field of view. 

His boyfriend is full of a cold. His nose and cheeks are red, and he’s bundled up in the biggest coat Callum has ever seen. He even looks rough as he pulls off his gloves, throws them on to the counter.

Callum can’t stop himself from laughing, though, barely manages to get out his words. “You look like Rudolph.”

Which apparently was the wrong thing to say, because Ben sends him the harshest glare Callum thinks he’s ever seen. It just makes him laugh even more. Ben looks anything other than threatening, the state he’s in at the moment. 

“It ain’t funny, Cal! See who’s laughing when you end up with flu this bad.”

Callum regains his composure, stands from where he’d been sat on the sofa, and walks over to where Ben is stood. “It ain’t that bad. You’ll be over it in a few days.”

“Lo said the same, still won’t let me anywhere near Lex ’til it’s cleared up. Not unless I wear a poxy hazmat suit.”

That sets Callum off again, Ben smacking his arm as his laughter continues. “It still ain’t funny.”

Only, it is. At least to Callum. Probably Lola, too. Callum would bet Jay got a laugh out of the situation as well.

He hears Ben huff, he pulls himself away from Callum and flops down on to the sofa. He’s still wrapped up in his coat, which is lined with specks of snow, but Callum figures maybe now isn’t the best time to mention it. 

So he busies himself in the kitchen, makes himself and Ben a mug of hot chocolate each. He’s got a pot of the stuff left over from when he lived with Whit, and there’s a bag of marshmallows hidden away that he keeps for when Lexi stops over - Ben doesn’t know about those.

He flips the kettle on to boil, leans against the counter and looks to where Ben is sat. He’s taken off his coat, now, is instead curled up under a blanket. 

Despite being focussed on the tv, he calls out to Callum, “You know, Santa says you’re an asshole.”

“Mhm?” Callum hums in response, “You’ve spoken to him?”

Nothing, then. Just the sound of Ben’s sniffles and the changing of channels on the tv. 

He finishes with the drinks, dumps a few marshmallows in the top of each mug, then walks to the sofa. He sets the two cups down on the coffee table, and sits next to Ben. 

“Thought you could use some Christmas cheer,” he says, giving his boyfriend a smile.

“You know, I’d kiss you if I didn’t have this cold.”

Callum’s never been more grateful for his cautious winter prep, grins as he says, “I’ve got a cupboard full of cold and flu tablets, I reckon I’ll be alright.”

“Oh? Keeping them for yourself, are you?”

He nods, at which Ben rolls his eyes, leans in and kisses him quick. “I love you.”

“Cold’s got you all soppy, has it? Might have to keep those tablets hidden.”

Ben gives him a gentle shove, “Give over.”

He picks up his drink, leans against Callum, wraps both of his hands around the warm mug. 

Callum smiles, “Love you, too.”

Maybe cold-ridden Ben wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @bernietaylors


End file.
